1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for inline application of scoring and perforating lines to sheets of paper, which are thereafter delivered to a folding or other machine for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In making folded paper documents and particularly those of heavy stock, it is necessary to apply scoring lines at the locations where the documents are to be folded prior to folding. It has heretofore been proposed to apply the scoring lines in the folding machine itself, but the results are not always satisfactory as many folding machines do not have that capability. In addition, portions of the apparatus must often be removed prior to scoring and/or perforating the stock, which increases the cost of processing the documents.
The application of suitable scoring lines to permit folding of heavy stock can also be done in a die or letter press, but the extra operations and handling may result in prohibitive cost.
It is also often necessary to apply lines of perforation to paper stock prior to folding, so that a portion of the finished folded document can be detached at a later time. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus that can be used with existing folding machines, that rolls up to the machine, can be easily set up for scoring and/or perforating operations and delivers the scored and/or perforated product in-line to a folding or other machine for further operations as required, and which can be used off line as a stand above perforating or scoring apparatus.